In a greenhouse operation or other warehouse-like environment, articles are often hung above other articles in order to economize on space. For example, in a greenhouse where trays of plants may be kept on the floor and on benches, further plants may be hung above the trays in hanging baskets.
A complication that arises in having articles hung above other articles is that the hanging articles can be very difficult to reach, especially if hung out of reach as would normally be the case in order to avoid bumping into the articles or crowding a workspace. In a greenhouse, in particular, this presents a difficulty since the hanging baskets must often be moved between various areas of the greenhouse and even outside to expose the hanging plants to external conditions. It is also often necessary to have access to the hanging baskets in order to fertilize or water the plants or to inspect their health.
Accordingly there remains a need for handling hanging baskets and the like.